Paint It Black
by SassyAngel
Summary: A song fic, based on 'You Loved Her Too late' It is during Helga's ten years of hiding and what she went though, just so you can understand the story better Enjoy!!! and review!!^-^


Paint It Black  
  
AN: a Song fic, sung by Vanessa Carlton, It about Helga and her depressed life, I guess it would go along with 'you Loved her too Late' it would be during her ten years of torment. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: (Keep forgetting these) I don't own Hey Arnold (I wish), don't own this song either some guy named Michael Phillip Jagger, that Vanessa Carlton just barrowed.  
  
Helga shut the bright door to her apartment, Red, what a disgusting color Black would be better. She ran down the stairs in two, and was blinded by the bright colors of the summer afternoon. The green grass, the blue sky, made her sick to her stomach. Black is such a great color she thought it's not to bright or too dull just right. Helga hummed happily as she slipped on her headphones on, Aw System of a Down, she soon started to hum happily along A bunch of giggling girls walked by in there short, shorts and tiny shirts, Helga had the urge to gag but didn't. She just closed her eyes, and was met by the sweet darkness  
  
I see a red door and I wanted painted Black No colors anymore, I want them to turn Black I see girls walk by dressed in summer clothes I have to turn my head until my darkness goes  
  
Helga walked passed a church lined with black cars, uh black; Helga thought and sighed with relief. Helga crushed a brightly colored flower; she smiled, and passed a couple cuddling close. Love, who needs it, I don't need Arnold, I don't need love. Helga thought and an image of her football headed god appeared. She growled loudly. A few by passers gave her strange looks and quickly walked away. Helga smirked she was use to it.  
  
I see a line of cars and they are painted black With flowers and my love both never to come back I see people turn their heads and quickly look away Like a new born baby it just happens every day  
  
Helga sighed, as she returned back to her apartment sick of the bright colors. Helga smiled her red door was turning black, wonderful. She collapsed on her bed staring at her half painted ceiling. She closed her eyes, and thought of Arnold how much she loved, him, she was afraid. She shook her head, she didn't care about Arnold, and she didn't care about anyone!!!! A tear rolled down her cheek. She loved no one because no one loved her. Sometimes she wished she could disappear, she tried killing herself, which backfired. It hurt watching everyone you loved carry on in there lives, while she was left behind.  
  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black I see red door and it's heading into black Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts It's not easy facing up when your whole is black  
  
Helga got up frustrated and grabbed her paint brush.  
  
"I want everything BLACK!!!" she screamed and stared to paint her walls black.  
  
I wanna see it painted black, oh baby I wanna see it painted black, oh baby  
  
Helga fell on her bed and passed out.  
  
~*Dream land ^_^*~  
  
She stood there surrounded in green, and then it turned into blue, then black. Then out of no way Arnold appeared smiling, he looked around, and frowned.  
  
"Why black?? Are you that sad?" he asked, and cocked his head to the side.  
  
Helga smiled warmly. Her black soon melted away and soon they were sitting in the park looking at the sunset. Helga sat up and started to run. Arnold ran after both laughing happily.  
  
The laughing stopped.  
  
Helga turned around to see Arnold gone.  
  
~*End*~  
  
No more will my green see go turn a deeper blue I could not foresee this thing happening to you If I look hard enough into the setting sun My love will laugh with me before the morning comes  
  
Helga woke, tears staining her face. She looked around.  
  
Everything was black.  
  
She smiled and looked out the window, the sun was setting the pretty rays of red, orange and purple stained the sky. Helga growled and shut her drapes.  
  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh Black as night, black as coal I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky Painted, painted, painted black oh baby Painted, painted black  
  
AN: Well there you go I hope you liked that review and tell me what you think!!! 


End file.
